Digital lighting is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,485. To summarize, digital lighting projects a beam to an object, where the beam is typically 200 to 900 watts of illumination, can produce any desired light output, where each element of the light forms a pixel of the displayed lighting effect. Therefore, a digital light can produce shaped outputs such as circles and stars, and can produce within those shaped output, any desired video scene or effect. Within the field of the digital lighting, any desired output effect can be controlled, limited only by the processing which is able to produce the digital lighting effect.